Baby's First Breath
by jixchick
Summary: Jim and Trixie bring their first baby into the world. Rated T for birth scene; not graphic but wanted to be safe.


_So, I removed my first story because I wasn't happy with it and didn't really know where it was going. But I wanted to get back into publishing fanfiction, so... This is a one, maybe two, shot. I don't own the characters, yada, yada, yada._

* * *

"Jim, I think it's time." Trixie said.

"Time? For what?"

"The baby, Jim." Trixie moaned as another contraction came over her. She grabbed for his hand and clutched on tightly.

"Okay, let's get you up and to the hospital. Your bag is by the door. We'll call everyone from the hospital. Good?" Jim asked calmly. They had been prepared for days. Once a boy scout…

"Great." Trixie breathed as the contraction passed. Jim helped Trixie up off the couch and kept an arm around her waist.

Jim carefully led Trixie to his car and helped her in. Then he ran back to the house and got their hospital bag and locked up. He hopped in the car and took off for the hospital.

Trixie was having contractions every 3-4 minutes, but the pain wasn't as bad as she was expecting.

However, on the way to the hospital, the contractions became stronger and more concentrated. She had to grip Jim's hand hard to keep from crying out.

The ride to the hospital wasn't very far, but they were both thankful when they arrived. Trixie relaxed a little, just knowing that they had gotten to the doctors made it would be fine. And, after she relaxed, the contractions seemed a little less intense.

Jim quickly grabbed the bag and then went around to help Trixie out of the SUV. He slipped an arm around her waist gently and led her into the hospital.

On their way in, Trixie bent over and groaned. And then she gasped.

"Trix? Trix, what is it?" Jim asked worriedly. Trixie had to just breathe for a moment, and that wasn't convincing Jim that nothing was wrong.

"Jim…Jim, my water just broke." Trixie panted.

Jim's eyes got wide, and then he scooped her up into his arms and hurried into the hospital. When they reached the front desk, there was a kindly, older nurse sitting there.

"Labor and delivery?" she asked gently.

Jim nodded forcefully. "Uhm, we called about an hour ago."

"Name?"

"Frayne. Trixie Frayne."

"I have you right here. Dr. Mitchell is upstairs, waiting on you. How far into labor are you, dear?" She asked Trixie.

"My contractions are about 2-3 minutes apart. They're getting stronger, and my water broke just before we walked in the door. Hence the reason my husband is carrying me."

"Alright." She smiled. "Let's get you admitted, quickly, and upstairs. You probably won't have too much longer to wait before you see your baby."

* * *

While Trixie was being checked in and settled into a room, Jim called Honey.

"Hello?" Honey asked sleepily. It was ten p.m., after all.

"Honey, it's Jim."

"Is everything okay? Is Trixie okay?" Honey asked, immediately alert.

"She's okay. Well, maybe not okay, we're at the hospital, she's been in labor almost all day, but she refused to come in until her contractions were, like, 5 minutes apart. And then her water broke just outside the hospital. The nurse said she didn't think it would be much longer."

"Jim, if you had arrived earlier, they would have just sent you home. She was right. What can I do? Of course, we'll be there, but do you need anything else?"

"Could you call all the Bob-Whites & Co? I need to be with Trix. Would you mind?"

"Of course not! We'll all be there soon."

Jim hung up and headed back to be with Trixie.

* * *

When he arrived at room she had been given, a nurse was just leaving. He stopped her.

"Is everything okay?" Jim asked worriedly.

"Oh, yes," she answered. "I was just checking your wife's progress. She's already 6cm dilated. It really shouldn't be too much longer. But she was asking for you."

"Thank you."

Jim hurriedly pushed into the room to see Trixie. She was sitting up with her legs crossed, her stomach resting in her lap.

"Hey, babe." He called out.

She looked at him and smiled and then she drew in a sharp breath. She stuck one hand out, begging for him to take it, and the other curled around her belly.

Jim hurried over and grabbed her hand. She held on hard until her contraction had passed.

"Ow," Trixie moaned.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" He hated seeing his wife in any pain, but knowing that he had contributed in causing this pain was killing him. And there wasn't really anything he could do.

"Will you sit behind me? So I can lean on you. And maybe you can rub my back a little?"

"Of course I can, Shamus." Jim said softly as he started to climb in behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the Bob-Whites & Co. were starting to arrive. The first to arrive were Honey, Brian, and Gracie, because Honey had called most people from the car. Soon after them came Mart, Diana, and Andy. Dan and Hallie came soon after. And then the parents arrived together.

Brian went to get an update from the nurses. He came back with a smile on his face.

"Trixie's jumping into things quickly again. She's already over 6 cm dilated. It will probably only be a few hours."

The group in the waiting room settled down to wait for however long it may take.

* * *

Jim settled in behind Trixie and she collapsed back against his chest. Just leaning against him took some of the pressure off her back.

Trixie had had back pain throughout her whole pregnancy because the baby had been positioned low on her torso. It had made her look smaller, hardly pregnant sometimes, but it had put a lot of pressure on her lower back. Jim had become a very good masseuse in the past nine months.

Jim gradually, but firmly, dug his thumbs into her lower back, working out the knots. Trixie groaned again because he was making her back feel much better but also because she had just started another contraction.

After waiting through a few more contractions, Trixie started to feel more pressure. She started to feel like she had to push.

"Jim? Will you get the nurse? I feel like I need to push. Now." As soon as she finished her sentence she groaned.

Jim kissed her head quickly as he reached over to press the nurse call button.

The nurse entered the room quickly.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"I…I need to push." Trixie panted.

"Okay, let me check you, and then we'll call the doctor down." The nurse quickly checked her. "Yep, you're at 10. Let me call in a delivery team. You'll be able to push in just a few minutes. Until then, just relax, and try to rest for a few minutes. You're going to need your energy."

The nurse walked to the phone in the room and called for the doctor and a delivery team to get to the room, stat.

Trixie leaned on Jim and tried to breath. "I love you, I love you, I love you…" She chanted softly to Jim over and over.

"I know, babe, I know. I love you, too. More than anything." He murmured to her softly, soothingly. He rubbed his hand across her distended stomach and felt it harden as another contraction wracked her body. He kissed her temple and held her tight.

In less than ten minutes, Dr. Mitchell and an entire delivery team was set up in Trixie's room.

"You ready, Trix?" She asked excitedly. Trixie nodded vigorously in response. "Great. Let's get your legs up, bent at the knee, and spread wide; the nurses will hold your feet. Then I'll check you really quick, and soon after, you should have a baby. Jim, are you okay to stay back there? I think it's where Trixie needs you."

"Wherever she needs me, I will be." Jim replied quickly. Dr. Mitchell responded with a small smile.

Trixie had opened up her legs and the doctor proceeded to check her.

"Okay, you are fully dilated, so on the next contraction, I want you to lean forward, bare down, and push as hard as you can while the nurses count to ten. After the count of ten, I want you to lean back and relax, and then on the next contraction, push again. Okay?"

Trixie and Jim both nodded.

Trixie could feel another contraction coming and she was ready. She was eager to meet her baby. Their baby.

As the contraction hit her, Trixie leaned her chest forward, curled her spine back, and pushed with all her might.

1…2…3… "Come on, babe." 4…5…6… "I love you, always." 7…8…9…10…

"Relax, Trixie. Breath for a minute." Dr. Mitchel ordered as Trixie relaxed back, already panting.

"You are so beautiful, bringing our baby into this world. I love you so much." Jim whispered to her, his lips brushing up against her temple.

"And…again!" The doctor ordered.

Trixie pushed and pushed. This continued for about ten minutes before the doctor announced, "The head's crowning. Just a few more, Trixie, and you'll have a baby."

Trixie nodded before shoving herself up and attacking her task like it was one of the agency's cases.

1…2…3…4…5… "Trix, I can see a head full of hair, keep pushing!" 6…7…8… "Harder, Trixie, more!" 9…10…

"Red hair, Trix. I can see it. Just a little more, Shamus, and we'll have that baby."

Another contraction hit her, and Trixie was determined that this would be her last push.

1…2…3…4…5…6… "The head is out," Dr. Mitchell said. "Trix, keep pushing, for as long and as hard and you can, and we'll have a baby." 7…8…9…10…11…12…13…

Trixie felt the pressure ease as the baby slipped from her body because of the doctor's guiding hands. As Trixie collapsed back against Jim's chest, a loud cry filled the room.

The baby was taken over to the scales and had all of its measurements taken and its time of birth was recorded.

As soon as the baby and Trixie were cleaned up, the nurse walked back over and handed the baby to Dr. Mitchell.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Frayne, you have a perfectly healthy son."

* * *

After leaving Trixie, Jim entered the waiting room where the entirety of his family sat waiting for news.

Everyone waiting stood up and waited for the newest update.

"It's finished everyone. Trixie's fine; she was spectacular. Baby's perfectly healthy." He paused. "It's a boy. 7 pounds 6 ounces. 24 inches. A head full of red curls and the bluest eyes." Jim stopped.

"What did you two name him, son?" Matthew Wheeler asked.

"Well, Trixie insisted on James as soon as she knew it was a boy. But I was adamant that he not be a third." He took a deep breath. "His name is James Wheeler Frayne." He looked towards his adoptive parents and saw they had tears in their eyes.

"You'll all be able to come back, in small groups, to meet him soon, but Trixie insisted that she needed a shower."

"Mr. Frayne?" A nurse called from the hallway. Jim turned back to her. "Your wife is asking for you. And everything's all set; you can bring the first few back now."

"Mother, Dad, Peter, Helen, would you like to meet your grandson?"

"Son, do you even need to ask?" Matt said.

"Nope. Follow me."

Jim led them back down the hall to Trixie's room. He pushed open the door and he saw his beautiful wife sitting in her bed with their adorable new son cradled in her arms against her chest.

"Trix? I brought out parents to meet him."

She looked up and graced them all with a smile.

"Hi, everyone. I would like to present to you all Jay."

* * *

_I will continue with this, maybe show their first few days home alone, but only if there is interest. Please review. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always appreciated. PM me with any questions. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
